Chase
by VersionsofMe
Summary: Ashley chases spencer around the world in this funny, romantic, adventurous story. Read the inside for more information. Rating will go up.
1. Chapter 1

I have a really good idea for this story. It is of course a Spashley. Ashley and Spencer fall in love in high school, they were inseparable. Of course they had their ups and downs. Most of them were because of Ashley's player mentality. Something happens that forces them to be apart. Now in order to see Spencer, Ashley must chase her around the world. Very fluffly. Sometimes smutty. Funny. But not everything is as easy as it seems. Tell me if I should continue to write it!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow I didn't expect to get any feedback at all! I've been reading fanfiction for almost 4 years now. I started when I was about twelve or thirteen and now im sixteen. I'm definitely going to be continuing this story now that I know I have some support! So I think I have a general idea of where it is going to start. I've decided that im going to start it out when they are both in high school, that way you get the feel of their relationship with each other and the people around them. Here's a little bit of a character description for all the characters in the story. I hope you like it so far!**

**Btw this is my first story, so tell me how im doing!**

In the beginning of the story Ashley is a seventeen year old senior that goes to King High. She's known around school as the girl that every guy wants to be seen with and every girl wants to be with. Her parents are divorced. She gets along really well with her dad, but after the divorce he moved to New York to start his own record company. Ashley knows what she's got going for her, she's very wealthy, but this brown eyed brunette has hopes and dreams for her future. She's the captain of the soccer team, she only plays for fun but is very good. But of course Ashley is a senior in high school and all she wants to do is live in the moment. Everybody at school sees Ashley as this rebel sex goddess, and that she is. Well that is until she meets Spencer, When Ashley and Spencer first meet Spencer has no interest in dabbling around with the brown eyed girl whatsoever. However that doesn't stop Ashley in her quest to make Spencer hers. She does everything from sending her roses in class to bringing her coffee every morning. Eventually after months of trying Spencer agrees to go on a date with Ashley. Ever since then they've been inseparable. Although Ashley now has a girlfriend that she now loves she can't stop the fact that girls still seem to just flock to her. Being the flirtatious personality she is she doesn't even notice, and obviously that causes Spencer to be upset with her constantly. It doesn't last for long though. Ashley Davies can talk herself out of anything using that charm of hers. But what's going to happen when they are forced to be apart? How far will Ashley go to see Spencer?

Spencer Carlin is of course you typical teenage girl. She does great in school and she is on the cheerleading team. She lived in Ohio until she turned seventeen, and then her and her two brothers were forced to move to California. The blond haired beauty hated the fact that she had to move away in the middle of her senior year. Spencer attends king high and immediately makes friends. Her best friend is Kyla Davies; they are both on the cheerleading team. Spencer's brother Glen is on the basketball team and can sometimes be a huge jerk. Her adopted brother clay is the smart one of the family. The Carlin Family except Spencer's sexuality and love her for the way she is. Spencer soon starts dating Kyla's rebel sister Ashley. Spencer is the one that puts Ashley in check. Some would even say that Ashley has become whipped by the blue eyed teenager. They fall in love but are eventually forced apart.

Aiden is Ashley's best friend and her partner is crime. All that miscarriage stuff never happened. They have no intimate history together at all. Ashley and Aiden tell each other everything. Aiden is I guess you could say the boy version of Ashley, Girls absolutely love him. Aiden has some sort of feelings for Kyla but is afraid to act on it because of how protective Ashley is of her little sister, even though she's only a few months younger. Aiden really cool playful kind of guy, He's really fun to be around.

Kyla is Ashley's younger sister they are in the same grade. They have just gotten to know each other because their father just recently revealed them to each other after the divorce. Of course Ashley didn't like her at first but soon they became really close sisters, almost like they grew up together. Kyla also has feelings for Aiden but doesn't want to act on it because of Ashley's protective side. Ultimately Kyla and Aiden are perfect for each other, but will they ever know it?

**Well there it is! I know it's just an overview of everybody but I hope you still continue to support my story! Oh and by the way this is just the main characters. Everybody else will eventually be in the story but they're just not as important… well anyway tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaayy the official first chapter of **_**Chase**_**! I hope you guys enjoy.**

"Ashley wake up."

"…" No response

"Ashley wake the fuck up!"

Ashley stirs around in her sleep, but has yet to get up. Kyla Davies sits on the bed frustrated and decides to run into the kitchen and get out a cold water bottle from the refrigerator. "Looks like Im gonna have to do this the hard way."She quickly runs back into the room and pours the cold water on the sleeping teen.

"Kyla what the shit!" says the pissed of brunette.

"Hey I tried to wake you up. I didn't know what else to do! " She explains

"Yeah and pouring a bottle of freezing cold water was the smart thing to do?" Ashley sits up on her bed and wipes all the wet hair off her face. She looks up and sees the smirk on her sister's face.

"Well obviously cause your awake now aren't you?" Kyla says while trying not to laugh. The younger Davies leaves the room.

"Bitch." mutters Ashley.

Kyla peeks her head through Ashley's bedroom door. "You love me for it!"

Ashley steps out of her bathroom in her underwear and into her closet looking for something to wear. "Ughh today's gonna be a lazy day for sure." She quietly says to herself. She settles on some board shorts and her state championship soccer sweatshirt. As she walks out of her closet she stops at a mirror

"Damn, even on a lazy day I still look good." Says the cocky brunette. Ruffling her drying hair around, she decides to just put it in a messy bun letting her bangs fall on her naturally tan face. She then starts to look for some shoes. Looking around her messy room for something comfortable. Her eyes land on a moccasin. "Now if I could just find the other one… Fuck, Spencer was right I probably should clean my room." Says Ashley as she searches around her room for the other moccasin. After finding it hidden under a huge pile of clothes, she quickly puts it one and leaves the room.

Walking into the kitchen she sees her younger sister sitting on the counter, her back facing Ashley and drinking coffee in peace. She sees this as an opportunity to get back at the petite girl for her little stunt earlier. Sneaking up behind her she yells in Kyla ear "Are you ready to go?" Kyla falls off the counter in shock, basically spilling all her coffee on the floor, which causes Ashley to start rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Ashley seriously, what the fuck was that?"

"Revenge bitch!" Ashley says through her fit of laughter, barely able to hold it in.

"Ohh you are soo lucky you didn't get anything on my outfit." Kyla says sounding extremely aggravated.

"Does it look like I care?" laughs Ashley.

"Obviously not. God Ashley did you even bother to comb your hair?" Kyla complains.

"Nope today's lazy day…. Learn to love it!" said Ashley as she walked out of their loft.

The younger Davies follows Ashley out. "Who are you trying to look good for anyway?" says Ashley suspiciously as she looks the younger Davies up and down.

"Uhh no… no one." Kyla stutters. Feeling a little nervous by her sisters stare.

"Whatever lets go." Ashley says turning around.

**Ashley's POV **

I walk out of the loft and down the stairs. And then I see her. Oh my god she's so beautiful! How the fuck did I get so lucky. I missed her like crazy. "Hey baby, did you miss me?" I say as I start walking closer.

"Ashley are you seriously talking to your car?" Kyla says as she walks closer. God she just doesn't understand. I start walking closer to my 2010 BMW AC Schnitzer ACS3 Sport. Slowly I put my head on the hood, while I caress its black surface.

"Ashley… Ashley… Ashley get in the damn car!" I hear Kyla yell.

Quickly I snap out of my daze and stand up looking at that bitch that ruined my moment. "Kyla what the hell do you want?"

"You're taking me to starbucks before school since you MADE me spill my coffee!" she complains.

"Whatever" I mumble while pulling out my phone. Oh shit… three missed calls from Spencer, I dial her number as fast as I can to call her back. It only twice before she answers.

"Hello?" she says in naturally raspy voice.

My eyes roll to the back of my head and my knees weaken. God her voice drives me crazy. "Damn I love hearing your voice." I purr into the phone.

"Heyy Ashley"

"Baby whats up you called three times?" I say feeling slightly worried.

"Well I was wondering if I could get a ride to school. Glen is being a jerk." Spencer says quietly. Why is she so fucking cute?

"Of course, baby you know I'll do anything for you. I just have to drive Kyla to starbucks real quick." I say

Spencer gasps into the phone. "Ashley Davies are you trying to sweet talk me?"

"Always." I say casually.

Spencer laughs into the phone. Her laugh is so sexy. I can't get enough of her. "Tell Kyla I say hi."

Before I can even open my mouth to give the message I hear Kyla say "Hey Spencer!"

"I'm sure you heard that." I say with a smirk on my face.

"Yeah I did" she says chuckling. "Ok so I'll see you soon?"

"Yeeup"

"… I love you" Spencer shyly says

"Mmmm I love you too Spence."

**A/N:** **I hope you guys like it! Definitely more Spashley goodness coming soon! I decided that I didn't wanna put Spencer into this chapter because I feel like that would kinda be rushing it. Well I want everybody to give me their honest opinion so then I know what to do better next time. Don't for get to review everybody!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. Its just been hard being motivated because only 2 people reviewed last chapter.I dont want you guys to think that i have neglected this story because i havent! I plan on following through with this tory nomatter how long it takes. All i need from you guys is some feedback thats all i want. Thanks!  
**

_143 I'll make you yell it when we sexin  
143 is what you send me when we textin  
I ball ba ba ball  
And pop pa pop bub  
I'm just looking for some love in the club._

Ashley and Kyla are driving to Starbucks right now. The windows are rolled down and Ashley is singing loud to the music.

"Ashley roll the windows up! My hairs gonna get messed up." Kyla whines. Ashley puts the music down and looks at her sister annoyed.

"You know what Kyla, I've just made a decision, whenever I have a lazy day you need to have one too. I'm doing _you_ a favor right now. "Says Ashley as they pull into an Starbucks.

The older Davies finds a parking spot and gets out of the car. She looks into her car and sees that her sister is still sitting there looking in the mirror. The brunette pulls her car door open and looks at the smaller girl. "Hello?" she says expectantly.

"Yes?" says Kyla innocently.

"What the fuck are you still doing in the car?" Ashley yells

"Well Ashley I'm fixing my hair since the wind blew it every direction possible." Says the younger Davies like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Ashley looks at her pursing her lips together. "Kyla?" she says calmly. Kyla looks up at her with innocent eyes. "Get. Out."

"Okay Okay. Jeez somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Kyla says as she gets out of the car. Ashley follows her and they both walk into the coffee shop.

"Actually _somebody_ through water in my face." Ashley says with an accusing look towards Kyla.

"I thought you were over that." Kyla smirks.

"You thought wrong. Plus you know I'm on the edge since I haven't seen Spencer all weekend because of the stupid cheer tournament."

"Ashley you know it worked out for the better. I mean we had our cheer thing and you couldn't miss soccer." Kyla says after ordering her coffee.

"I know but still. I feeling a little sex deprived."Ashley says looking at Kyla with a smile on her face.

"Did I really need to know that? I mean isn't witnessing it bad enough?" Kyla says looking grossed out.

"You can blame yourself for that." Ashley says laughing.

"I can fix your problem sweetie." Both Ashley and Kyla look up and see the red head working behind the counter with a sexy smirk on her face. Ashley turns to her and gives her a nose crinkling smile.

"Really now?" says Ashley leaning into the counter, looking at the red head making her blush.

"How about I give you my number and you can call me sometime." The read head says suggestively.

"Well…" Ashley looks at her nametag. "Wendy, I'd love to but…"

"She has a girlfriend." Kyla interrupts.

"She doesn't have to know anything." Says the red head grabbing Ashley's hand and caresses it.

"OKAY we're leaving now!" Kyla says as she drags Ashley away.

"Wait, Wait!" Ashley says while resisting. "I wanna get Spencer something!" she yells while her younger sister pushes her out of the shop.

"I'll get it then!"

…

**Ashley POV**

Kyla forces me out of the shop and I see her go back in to order Spencer's coffee. I don't think I was doing anything wrong. Is it a crime to be friendly? Jeez. I get into my car and text Spencer to tell her I'm one my way. I look up and see Kyla walk in front of the car and towards the passenger seat. I unlock the door so she is able to get in. She looks at me with a disgusted look. "What?" I say not being able to keep the smile off my face.

"Ashley that was ridiculous! I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but you're dating my best friend!" Does Kyla think I'm stupid of something… of course I'm aware of it!

"Kyla I was just having some fun. You know that!" I say as I start the engine and back out.

"She was all over you. You couldn't even help but to flirt back! What does Spencer see in you?" She says jokingly. I take my eyes off the road for a quick second to look at Kyla.

"You mean besides my dashing good looks and the fact that I'm constantly dripping sex appeal? " I say in all seriousness. I mean it's no joke.

"You're kidding right?" she laughs. I turn towards her with a serious look on my face. She laughing so hard tears starts spilling out. I flip her the bird and turn back to the road.

We're almost at Spencer's house and I'm freaking out. I miss her so much I don't think I'm going to be able to take my hands off of her when I see her. Don't get me wrong, I had a great time with Aiden at Ego. Even though I was drunk dancing with random girls I couldn't get Spencer out of my mind. It's like I'm drawn to her.

So we're parked in front of Spencer's house I turn to look at Kyla as I take my seat belt off. "Are you coming inside?" I ask her.

"Actually I am. But I would prefer to not see you guys suck face so I'll be hanging out with the other Carlins. If you don't mind." She snarls.

"Perfect!"

We both get out of the car and walk up to their door and knock. I impatiently wait for wait for someone to answer. I start tapping my foot, and then Mr. C finally opens the door and greets us with a big smile.

"Ashley! Kyla! It's great to see you guys!" he says happily.

I quickly shove passed him and into their house. "Yeah, yeah it's great to see you to Mr. C." I star jogging up the stairs. "Is Spencer in her room?" I say as I stop midway. I try to look patient as I wait for his response. Why are Mr. C and Kyla smiling so hard?

"Well someone's a little eager huh?" Of course I'm eager

I give him a look that says 'Give me a break please!' "Yes Ashley, Spencer is in her room." Finally! I rush up the rest of the stairs until I reach Spencer's door. Its half way open so I peak in and I see her. Her back is facing me. She on the other side of the room and it looks like she's rummaging her jewelry box, probably looking for some ear rings or something. I open the door all the way and just admire her for a little while. She's like a goddess and I'm so happy she's mine. Mine only. I decide to speak up because I can't stand it anymore.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look from behind?" She looks back with a shocked look on her face. We both stare at each other with smiles on our faces.

"Ashley! Oh my gosh!" she squeals then runs towards me. She jumps into me wrapping her legs around my waist as I wrap my arms around hers. We waste no time before our lips touch. I lean forward and give her a soft kiss, smiling onto it. She giggles before smashing her lips on mine. I reach under her shirt and lightly scratch her lower back. Spencer moans into my mouth and the sound drives me crazy. I softly bite on her lower lip and she's pull back a bit. "Ash I missed you soo much!" I nod in agreement. It's not like I didn't miss her, because believe me I did. It's just that now that I have her legs wrapped around my waist there's no going back from here. I walk us towards her bed and lay her down on it.

"Baby I missed you too. I need you. I need you right. Now." I whisper in her ear as I nibble on her lobe. She moans quietly and I take that as a sign to go on. I kiss down from her ear to her neck and suck on her pulse point.

"Ashh… Ash wait…. Mmm… OK Ashl- Fuck!" she swears as I lift my hands up her skirt. She pushes me away and sits up. What the hell?

"Babe what was that for? I swear I can make it quick! We won't even be late for school." I say through pants. Her lips are now slightly swollen and her eyes have darkened. I lean in for another kiss and she turns her head and I end up kissing her cheek. OK What the fuck is happening right now?

"Ashley!" she laughs. I don't understand how any of this is funny. "Ash my parents are downstairs."

"We'll be quiet." I scoot closer to her and she gets off the bed. I groan and hang my head down. I look up at her. "Do you not understand how crazy I've been without you?" I give her my best pout. She's bound to give in. She pulls me off the bed and wraps her arms around my neck. Damn! I thought for sure that would work. Slowly I put my arms completely around her waist and bury my head in her chest. I think ill reside her for a little while. I inhale her scent. Mmm vanilla.

"Ash we have to talk." Oh shit.

"About?" I say as I look up at her.

"Don't worry its nothing bad." she says quickly probably sensing my worry. I visibly sigh and pull her in for a tighter hug.

"Do you think you can come over today after soccer?" I say hopefully.

"Actually I don't have cheer today. Coach is giving us a day break since the competition was so much work. Soo I can come watch you play at your game!" Yes! That jus made my day.

"That's perfect babe. Are you gonna cook me dinner when we win?" Spencer always cooks me dinner after we win a soccer game. Then comes the dessert. If you know what I mean.

"We'll see. How do you know if you're gonna win?" she says with a smirk on her face. She's kidding right? I'm Ashley Davies I always win. I shake my head in mock disappointment.

"Spencer, let's be real here." she laughs and drags me out of her room.

"Come on Ash we're gonna be late for school!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

...…...

**A/n: I hope this is a good chapter! Please review. Any kind of review is accepted. **

**So I realized that there was quite a few errors In my last chapter. I guess I was just so excited to post it that I wasn't really paying attention to the typos! Ooops…**

**Ps. That picture that was on my profile a couple weeks ago was not mee haha. Im not even black! It was my best friend. Somehow my mixed up the pictures:/**

**Review! Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own SoN**

Ashley's POV

Spencer and I walk downstairs and see the Carlin clan enjoying their breakfast. "Spencer what do you need to talk to me about?' I say a little worried. All I can think of is if I'm in trouble or not! This is one of those times where I need Aiden to give me a complete recap of the weekend just so I know for sure if I did anything wrong. I mean, I know Spencer trusts me and everything but, I have exes out there that will do everything in their power to break us up. Spencer looks at me with those sparkling blue eyes and I melt a little bit.

"Ashley, we'll talk about this later. You shouldn't be worried if you didn't do anything wrong right?" She gives me a look that makes me a little nervous. Spencer grabs my hand and leads me to the kitchen with the rest.

"Ah, there they are! Did you guys have a good time catching up?" says Mr. Carlin with a knowing look.

"Yeah we did. It would have been better if Spencer let me-"I get a little nudge on my side and I look at Spencer. She has a look that says 'continue that sentence and there will be hell to pay'- "never mind.

"

"Anyway! Dad where's mom?" says Spencer.

"She just left early for work. She told me to wish you all a great day at school. Ashley she hopes to see you over soon for dinner."

"Yeah that sounds great, but only if you make your ravioli Mr. C." Spencer's dad makes the best ravioli. Probably where Spencer gets her cooking skills from.

"Of course! I know it's your favorite." He says laughing.

"Mr. C, you know me so well." I pretend to wipe a tear from my eye and clutch my chest. For a dramatic effect.

"Ok well I hate to break up the bonding here, but we're gonna be late for school. We should probably get going." Kyla says from the other end of the kitchen. She's still here?

"Kyla's, I forget you were even here. Did you decide to take up invisibility like I suggested?" I say trying to hold in my grin. She pretends to laugh, then gives me the finger.

"Ashley be nice." Spencer says as she grabs my hand and leads us out the door. "Bye Dad! I'm going to Ashley's after school!" she says just as she leaves the house. I wave a goodbye to Mr. Carlin as we all head out to my car. Kyla gets in the backseat and I open the passenger door for Spencer. She leans in for what I think is going to be a kiss on the lips, and kisses my cheek. "Thanks baby."

I stand there with my lips puckered as she gets in the car. Still a little shocked that I didn't get a kiss. I close the door and look into the backseat and see Kyla with a smirk on her face. I swear I should have let her walk to school. I walk around the car and open the driver's door.

"… I don't know how to tell her." I hear Kyla say as I get into the car.

"You don't know how to tell who what?" I say with a confused look on my face.

"Nothing! Uhh nobody…" Kyla stammers.

"Kyla we'll talk about this later." I give both of them a weird look and Spencer grabs my hand and brings it over to her lap.

"Baby we're gonna be late for school, let's go!" I forget about the weird situation when I feel the warmth from her touch re enter my body.

"So baby, how was Ego with Aiden?" I quickly glance at her and look back to the road. We're almost at school, and I really need to see Aiden. Wait, how did she know I went to Ego?

"Uh it was good. How did you know I went to ego?" I say

"Don't worry about that." Am I missing something? I look into my rear view mirror and give Kyla a questioning look. She sees me and quickly glances away. What the hell is going on?

We pull up to the school parking lot and I parked in my reserved spot. There is one thing I need to do right now, and that's find Aiden. I quickly get out of the car and get my backpack and duffle bag from my trunk and go open the passenger door for Spence. Kyla is already out of the car talking to some of their cheer friends, waiting for Spencer and I to say goodbye.

I take Spencer's hands in mine and I look into her beautiful blue eyes. I'm trying to search for something that might be a little off, but I can't find anything. She pulls me forward and brings my hands to wrap around her waist. Spencer brings her hands up to my face and starts playing with my bangs a little bit. "So I can see Today's a lazy day." She brushes her thumb over my bottom lip and waits for me to respond.

"Yup, it's lazy Monday. You know how I get before a game." I look at her sexy lips as I talk. Slowly I lean in for a kiss and she pushes me back on my chest. I lean in again and she leans back.

"Ash, did you miss me?" she says with her soft voice.

"Yes." I say as I lean in closer.

"Yeah?" our lips are so close that I'm inhaling every breath she breathes out. I lean in one more time and she meets me half way. Our lips touch and I feel the world around me disappear. She digs her hands in my hair and massages my scalp as our lip lock intensifies. I lean into her more so that she bends backwards. I feel Spencer smile into the kiss and our lips finally part ways after what feels like forever. I bury my head in her neck and I can hear people around us giving out cat calls and clapping. I ignore them and look into Spencer's eyes.

"How about we skip school?" I say, even though I know the answer.

"Ash, you know that can't happen. You have soccer." She says.

"So? Soccer can wait until tomorrow. We just had a huge game! The game we're having today is pretty much just another practice with a team from a different school." I say hoping she'll give in.

"Ashley I'm not skipping school, and if you love me you won't either." She gives me that famous pout that always get her what she wants. I swear that pout should be illegal. It could really cause harm to mankind.

"Ok, Ok. I get it." She gives me a satisfying smile and kisses me one more time before turning around and walking away. I quickly grab her wrist and pull her back so that our faces our inches away from each other. "You'll make it up to me tonight right?" She looks into my eyes and gives me a little head tilt before turning around and walking towards her friends again. Whoa, whoa, whoa! That was a yes right? I watch her walk away and admire her body until she is out of site. Back to the main task at hand.

Where the hell is Aiden?

…

**Ok I know that I haven't updated in like three months and that was completely wrong of me. It's just that school started and I've been focusing on my schoolwork and other things. It's my junior year of high school so it's kind of crunch time. I hope everybody likes this chapter and I'll try and get the other one up soon. I've already started writing it. Tell me anything that you guys wish to see and I will try and put it in the story!**

**Next Chapter will have Aiden in it. Also if you're wondering why Kyla and Spencer are being a little secretive, you'll find out soon!**

**Read and review if you want! **


End file.
